


She Already Won His Heart

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn tries to get Sashi to be his dance partner for Middleburg's annual dance competition...</p><p>...honestly, it goes the same way you'd expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Already Won His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Legit, I had this titled as "dumb fluff" in my docs.  
> It's late, I was bored, there is no good excuse.

Over the music blaring through the sound system, there were growls and mutters. A few ‘ _thumps_ ’ and ‘ _thuds_ ’, a bit of arguing, with other grumbles. One would have never guessed that dancing was what was going on upstairs.

“Ugh, just forget it!” Sashi yelled, yanking away. “This isn’t gonna work!”

Penn frowned. “Sash, don't be that way, you can do it,” he urged. “Besides, if we win, there’s at least ten bucks in it for you. Maybe fifty if we win the grand prize.”

Sashi sighed, rubbing her temples. “Penn, I can’t dance,” she said exasperatedly. “Why don’t you just get Boone into _this_ -” She gestured to her getup for the theme of their routine. “-and dance with him? He probably won’t even want any of the prize money.”

“Because of multiple reasons,” Penn retorted, beginning to count them off on his fingers. “One, I can’t dip him. We’d both fall down and look like idiots.” He decided to ignore her not-so-discreet mutter about how he already looked like an idiot. “Two, you’re my girlfriend. I don’t wanna do this with anyone else, it’ll be fun. Three, I signed up for a duet act, so I can’t bail and go solo again this year. And four, I know you can do it. You’ve danced before.”

Sashi rolled her eyes. “Messing around at school dances doesn’t count,” she argued.

“Sure it does,” Penn assured. “C’mon,” Another song kicked in, and he began to shimmy his hips to the beat, over-dramatically lipsyncing along.

With a barely noticeable blush, Sashi’s gaze darted to the floor for a moment.

Okay, yes, she never broke a promise. She was loyal, there was no denying that. But she really should have thought this through. When Penn had begged and pleaded for her to be his partner in Middleburg’s annual dance competition, she just couldn’t say no to him.

(He did amazing puppy eyes and she loved him. Really, there was nothing more to it. The prize money was just a plus.)

She pretended to act annoyed as he danced around her, literally, trying to get her to join in.

“Go on, Sash,” he said, coming up from behind her and gently lifting her up in the air - a move from their carefully organized routine. “Kick those legs up like you’re gonna take down a monster.”

Rolling her eyes, Sashi did as she was instructed and just as quickly was placed back down on her feet-

-however, she threw a wrench in the gears by taking the lead. She twirled Penn around, getting a noise of nothing but surprise from him. She had a sly smirk, placing him down on his knees and his blue eyes were wide, curious, maybe even intrigued.

“Wow,” he mused, bestowing an amused smile. “Told you this would be fun.”

Right in sync with the music, Sashi laughed, and recited the famous line; “Tell me about it,” She yanked Penn back up by the collar of his black t-shirt. “Stud.”

Penn was now the one to blush; he even stammered a little.  “That was, uh, good,” he said. “But stick with the routine.”

“Maybe we should change a few things,” Sashi said, fingering a loose thread on his shirt.

“But we’ve been practicing this for over a week and the competition-”

Penn was cut off, letting out a yelp as his girlfriend purposefully tripped him, causing him to fall and quickly be caught in Sashi’s firm grip. She looked him, eyes raking over him and a clever smile on her face. He couldn’t help but become flustered as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

She winked. “Switch the roles, then,” she whispered. “Besides,” she chuckled. “You’re the one with the perm. Our theme is cliche, but we could get points for originality that way.”

“Excuse me, our theme is classic, not cliche-” Penn argued, only for Sashi’s lips to travel to his own.

He was taken aback; the way she leaned in, how he was inches from the floor, and **_goddamn_ ** , tight leather pants were easy to dance in but nothing but a bother when they were this close.

“You can be the lead,” Penn mumbled once they broke apart.

“That’ll make this a little more bearable,” Sashi chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
